To play, or not to play
by noble-obsessions
Summary: Maddie gets jealous...of what? Zack joins a play...not as a guitarist...as the leading man...why? WTF is happenin!


**Title: To Play, Or Not To Play**

**Chapter 1: Boston Remake**

**(A/N: The twins are now 15 years old)**

"ZACKKKK! Wake up!" screamed Cody, Zack's twin brother.

"Ssshhhhhh..I'm sleepy…" was all Zack could reply. Even though his twin shouted on the top of his lungs, he replied with a low voice.

"Pathetic! It's already eleven in the morning! Maddie's break is comin' up!" Cody told him.

"Maddie!" Zack screamed as if Maddie's ice cream time. He quickly took a bath and brushed his teeth in exactly 7 minutes, 33 seconds and 14 nano seconds. (Yeah right….) Zack hurriedly went down to the lobby to greet her 'sweet thang' good morning. But as the lift's door opened, he saw the candy counter bearing a sign saying 'Break Time: Come back at 12 pm. Thanks.' Even though the counter was closed, he knows where Maddie takes her break – at the staff lounge. He went there (no one's there yet except Maddie.) and saw a uniformed blonde named Maddie doing some writing. Zack walked towards Maddie's table.

"Hey there sweet thang!" greeted Zack as he sat at the empty chair opposite Maddie.

"Zack, I'm not in the mood today." Was all Maddie could say as she continued writing. "Not unless you can help me."

"Sure Maddie. I'm always here to help you. What's up?" asked a worried,** feeling** Maddie's boyfriend Zack.

"Well, there's this guy at school. I like him but in his world, I'm sure I don't exist." Replied a sad Maddie.

"Okay…" said a hurt Zack. "Who is he? In what year is he?"

"His name is Max Thieriot. You know the celebrity. He's in his second year." Replied Maddie as she stopped writing.

"Oh…okay." said Zack. "He's a celebrity and probably doesn't care all the people around him." Muttered Zack as he got up the chair.

Next Day

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

The dismissal bell rang and Zack quickly rode his navy Mercedes to Harvard. A gift from his dad for their sixteenth birthday. Cody got a white Mercedes. Anyway, he got there at exactly Maddie's break time. He saw Max with his group of friends. He walked towards him.

"Hey, you're Max right?" said Zack at once.

"Yeah, why?" asked Max.

"Why, want his autograph kid?" sniggered one of his pals which Max shushed.

"Can I talk to you privately?" asked Zack who ignored Max's friend.

"Sure." Said Max then got up. They started to talk when they were about ten feet away from Max's friends.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Zack.

"Why should I tell you?" Max replied to him.

"'Coz if you don't, you'd wish you never became a celebrity." Said Zack in a threatening voice.

"Why should I be scared of you?" asked Max incredulously.

"Nah…I'm juts kiddin'. Please answer my question honestly." Zack said.

"Okay, well I don't have any." He replied Zack. "Why are you gay or something?"

"Fuck NO!" exclaimed an outraged Zack.

"Calm down!" Max exclaimed. "But I do like this girl…"

"Who? Is it Maddie?" asked Zack.

"Why should I tell you? Are you her boyfriend?" replied Max.

"What if I say I'm her boyfriend?" faked Zack. "Do you like her?"

"Yeah right…as if she'd like a kid like you! And I like her! Now leave me alone!" with that, Max stormed away.

Later that night

Zack quickly told Maddie what happened.

"You what?" Exclaimed Maddie as she dropped the candies she was stacking.

"I'm sorry. I pretended to be your boyfriend just to get the truth outta him." Replied Zack.

"How'd you know if he'd reply like that to you?" asked Maddie while picking up the candies.

"Guys minds work mysteriously." Said Zack who started helping Maddie with the candies. "But I've a plan."

"Is it fail proof?" asked Maddie.

"I guess." Answered Zack. "Anyway, this is what we do…"

Next Day

Zack met up with Maddie at the place where Max always exits after school. They did their plan.

"We're over Maddie!" yelled Zack at Maddie enough for people to turn their heads into their direction. Max also watched the scene.

"Why! We can't be!" replied Maddie.

"I'm sorry…" and with that, Zack rode his car and left.

The plan worked and everything looked so real.

Later

Zack went up to the counter to ask Maddie what happened.

"Well, after you left, he went over to me and he comforted me." Replied Maddie happily. "Then he asked me out. Thanks Zack." Then she kissed him on his cheek.

"If this is what I'd get for letting your crushes know you, then start telling me all your crushes!" exclaimed Zack.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." replied Maddie sarcastically. At that exact time, London came out the elevator hearing Maddie's sarcastic 'ha ha ha.'

"Maddie! That's not the way you're suppose to laugh!" Exclaimed London. Maddie and Zack looked at her. "You laugh openly. Not sarcastically. Unless you're being sarcastic to Zack. Which you're not."

"I am being sarcastic to him London." Replied Maddie, her eyes rolling.

"Oh…well you shouldn't do that." Added London. "It's so un-Maddie-ish. See ya' later. I'm off to Adam Sandler's new movie after party. I think it called Click?" then London stormed off.

Next Day (Saturday)

The twins were walking through the shops around the city. A guy in a sandwich board was giving assorted colored flyers. When they reached the guy, they were given two flyers. It read:

"**_High School Musical: The Boston Remake"_**

_**Auditions are open for:**_

_**All-teenage band**_

_**Troy**_

_**Gabriella**_

_**Sharpay**_

_**Ryan**_

_**Other casts**_

**_Audition at Xavier Red Curtain Theater, from 9 am to 5 pm._**

_**Auditions are open from April 7 to April 14, 2006 **_

**_For more information, please contact Kenny Ortega at 555-7711._**

"Hey Cody! I can do this musical thingy!" exclaimed Zack after reading the flyer and started walking again.

"Yeah! We can audition for the teenage band!" said Cody as he followed his twin.

"Nu uh! I'm gonna audition for Troy. I think he's the leading man. Leading man always get their kiss from their leading lady." Disagreed Zack.

"You do that. Me and tapeworm's gonna audition for the band." Replied Cody.

"You're one guy short." Zack reminded his twin. "And you can't make me join you."

"I won't make you. There's always Bob and Max." replied Cody. "Bob can now play the bass and Max can now play the guitar and sing as well."

"Fine. I guess you just couldn't get away from your girlfriend." Said Zack sarcastically.

"Shut up! I haven't even gone to date with her!" said Cody. "And I know she won't. Anyway, the audition's in 3 days."

"Okie dokie. C'mon lets hit the arcade." Exclaimed Zack. Then they headed back to Tipton.

**_(A/N: So whaddya think? Please R&R. No one's perfect so flames are accepted as a compliment!)_**


End file.
